Audition for Kuroshitsuji III !
by PissyOtakus
Summary: Dear readers, We are pleased to inform you that Kuroshitsuji III will be coming out next year. However, we wish to make it more creative by letting other characters from other animes take part. The available positions are just below this letter. . Regards from, Kiryuu Natsuka, Otonashi Hayuka, Neiji Miko and Kuroryuu Mikasa of the Funtom Acting Industries.
1. The Funtom Meeting

Hi everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I suddenly came up with this idea. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Naruto, FairyTail, Sao or any other anime that i will writing in this fanfic. And I'm not going to do the disclaimer twice! This will be the one and only!

* * *

"What?! You want to change the actors for Kuroshitsuji III?!" Ciel Phantomhive shrieked in horror.

"That's right," the director nodded, "We decided to take other actors for this season to make it more creative. Like, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach and well you know."

"It won't work," Alois argued. "The personalities are all different!"

"We will try our best." the director promised.

"Then, at least," William pushed up his glasses. "You should give up some credit."

"This, of course," the director nodded. "each of you will receive a certificate, the whole Kuroshitsuji products, including the pillows, bookmarks, curry buns ect. You will receive the first hand discs of Kuroshitsuji III, and a free subscriptionof Kuroshitsuji manga. First hand and each month, a drawing of you or other characters from the only Yana Tobuso. and each month, an amount of $500000.00 will be paid to each of you."

"This is RIDICULOUS!" Ciel punched his fist down on the table.

"Young master, do calm down," Sebastian advised.

"I'm the direct descendant from the Phantomhive family. This whole freaking story is about my ancestors and their descendants can't even act!" Ciel fumed in anger.

"i can't help but say the same." Alois nodded.

"What?! I can't act with my Sebby-darling anymore?" Grell screamed.

"Although i can't say I like acting with vermins, this has gone too far," William nodded.

"This has already been decided. The list of participants is out. Tomorrow, the auditions will start!"

"And of course," the director nodded, "You will be the judges."

"Sebastian," Ciel said through gritted teeth, "I order you... kill the director!"

* * *

Hehe... Like it? Hate it? Read and review!

Yours,

PissyOtakus


	2. Naruto & Fairytail

Before the meeting at the Konoha village...

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" a very loud and annoying voice rang throughout the village.

"What is it?" A long pink-haired girl asked.

"I got a love letter!"

"What?! That's impossible! No one writes love letters for you!"

"Who received a love letter?" A man appeared behind the duo.

" Naruto!"

"Impossible!"

"That's what I said too, Kakashi-sensei!

"Why? Are you jealous, Sakura?

"Give me that letter!"

"NO!"

"That is no love letter." Sasuke appeared. "That's a letter from the Funtom Acting Industries. I got it too."

"Huh?!"

"Don't you know how to read?"

"Um... Hehe..."

"The Kuroshitsuji Cast is creating a Kuroshitsuji III. They are looking for new people to audition for the characters."

"Cool! I'm so going for Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Me too."

"You..."

The two boys glared at each other.

BAM!

"Explosion is art! I'm going to audition for Baldroy!" A black robed man dropped from the sky and said.

The group looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Deidara. I come from your future and I'm auditioning for Baldroy! The art of Kuroshitsuji is too overwhelming!"

"Huh?"

"I said I'm auditioning for-"

"Never mind. Anyway, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, why don't you join us?" Naruto asked.

"What?! Who can I audition as?" Sakura questioned.

"You can audition for Elizabeth! And Kakashi-sensei can Tanaka, since you just read your book in the corner... And yeah."

"Me? As Elizabeth? Hmm...Ok." she said as she considered it seriously while the inner Sakura jumped into mid-air and fangirl-screamed, "Hell Yeah! I get to be with Sasuke!"

Kakashi sat by the corner reading his Icha Icha novel. He looked up at the mention of his name,"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do anyways."

"Why are you all ignoring me?" Deidara cried. He looked around him. "Eh, where's Sasori?"

"Who?" Everyone turned towards him.

"Sasori, he's always beside me. I'm sure he was behind me just now..."

"Hmm...Interesting..."

A red-haired man suddenly appeared behind them. He was reading a letter.

"Sasori! Where were you?"

"I received a letter."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I think I'll go as Drocell."

"Suits you."

Deidara waved at the group.

"I guess we'll have to go now." He put one hand into his pocket and took something out. "Art is an explosion!" he cried as he threw his 'art' towards them.

BAM! Smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared, both Deidara and Sasori disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the water village...

"What is this?" a young boy held up a letter he just received.

"That's a letter, Haku," a tall muscular man with spiky hair and mouth covered told him. "Let me read it."

Haku handed him the letter and he began to read.

"It's a letter from the Funtom Acting Industries," the man said. "They are making a Kuroshitsuji III and looking for new people to act." The man looked up. "You can act as Luka."

"Really, Zabuza?" Haku asked.

Zabuza nodded. "Yes, I think so. For one thing, Luka has a sad background like you. And you are cute and innocent like Luka."

"I can go?"

"Yes."

"Yatta!"

* * *

"Lucy, look. Such a strange request," Wendy said holding up a letter.

"This isn't a mage request, Wendy. It is from the Funtom Acting Industies. They want you to audition for Kuroshitsuji III," Lucy said.

"Really? I love that anime," Wendy said.

"I got one too," Erza said.

"Hey, Cana. What is that?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know. Some strange request. I'm declining it," Cana replied while drinking beer.

"Let me see," Natsu wanted to snatch the paper away but Cana held it out from her reach and snapped, "No! Leave me be, you brat!"

"It's not brat, Cana, its flamehead brat," Gray interrupted.

"You want a fight, Popsicle head?" Natal growled.

"Bring it on, fire breath," Gray retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled.

"Hai!" Nasty and Gray said putting an arm around each other's shoulder' indicating a sign of false peace.

"Cana can I see the letter?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cana handed her the letter.

Natsu and Gray just stared at her.

"Hmm. They want Cana to act to," Lucy said finally.

"Huh?" Nasty and Gray said in unison.

"For Kuroshitsuji III you know, the famous anime," Lucy explained.

"Cool!" Natsu shouted.

" How come we did not get one?" Lucy asked.

"Funtom Acting Industries invite only the best of the best. But you can bring supporters," Erza explained.

"Ok! Lets go support Erza, Cana and Wendy!" Natsu cheered.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu yelled rushing Happy from his dreams about fish. "We have to get our stuff."

Later on the road...

" The road to England is so quiet," Lucy said.

"We'll, not many people go to England," Gray replied.

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said.

No reply.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yo, guys! Look who I found!" Natsu shouted from ahead.

The team rushed ahead and found Natsu blowing fierce at somebody.

"Cobra!" Wendy gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy questioned threateningly.

"I got some stupid request to act in Kuroshitsuji III. I like that show so I'm going," Cobra replied blushing.

"Yay! We're going too! Lets go together!" Wendy said.

"Alright. Back on the road." Natsu said, dragging Cobra with her.


	3. Monochrome Factor and Ao no Exorcist

"A-ki-ra- kun!"

Akira jumped out of his chair before glaring at the figure, or shadow behind him. His sixth sense already told him that something really bad was about to happen.

"What is it, Shirogane?"

"Akira!" Another voice called out to him.

"Kengo?" He looked to the direction of the voice.

"Ah, Akira, Shirogane, come over here." There's something both of you might want to see!" Kengo waved them forward. A lot of people were crowding in front of the board,including Haruka and Kou.

"Eh, what's the fuss here?" Akira sighed.

"That's what I want to show you! Come, come!" Shirogane put his hat on before pulling Akira to the board excitedly.

"Really, what in the world is going on?" Akira ran a hand through his hair but allowed Shirogane to pull him.

"Akira, Akira, read this put!" Shirogane pointed at a poster that was blacken colour. Akita glared at him before looking at the poster.

"Hmm... Kuroshitsuji III: Needing Actors. Funtime Acting Industries is inviting all Monochrome Factor actors to go for an audition, if you are interested to act in Kuroshitsuji III. If you want more information, please call Funtom Acting Industries at 03-XXXXXXX, log on to or email to FuntomActs . These are the details of the auditions:

Date: 31th July 2054

Time: 7.00 a.m.

Venue: Funtom Acting Industries

Yours, Kiryuu Natsuka, Otonashi Hayuka, Neiji Miko and Amanda Chiyu."

"Wow, Akira, I never thought you had such good pronunciation." Kongo stared at him, amazed.

"What is this anyway? I've enough of acting, the last time when I acted in Hamlet, things didn't go we'll," he shrugged, remembering the kokuchi.

"Oh, Akira, I think you should go audition for Dagger." Shirogane grinned at him.

" What?!" Akita almost spat out his juice. "You got to be kidding me,"

"No- I'm going to audition too~~~" Shirogane said in a sing-song voice.

"You? Audition as who?"

"Sebastian Michaelis,"

"You!" This time, Akira really did spit out his juice. "How...can... You audition for him?! It's completely different!"

"I try my best every time~~(in Sebastian voice) Akira-sama, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Whoa~ You can imitate him pretty well," Kengo looked at him in awe.

"Maybe I should go for Ciel Phantomhive," Haruka smiled a little, twisting his earring nervously.

"I fully support you, Haruka-sama," the Kujou butler, Kutsujoukou bowed and said, " I think an old man like me could only audition an easy part, like Tanaka."

"Eh, old geezer, you're for the audition?" Kengo looked at the butler in surprise.

" Why not? It'll be a good chance to relax and able to protect Haruka-sama at the same time," the butler bowed before smiling at Haruka.

"Yes, I agree, you should take a break," HaRua nodded at his personal butler.

"I'm going to audition for Claude!" Koufax piped up.

"Claude? He's going to fight Sebastian!" Akira chirped.

"Just the same, aren't you, Kou? Shin and Rei, darkness and light, they are always fighting." Shirogane shrugged.

"Yes. We're the first pair of Shin and Rei to be working together. Though, later when we act,it's Shin and Rei fighting again!" Kou nodded.

"That's decided then, lets go to the audition!" Kendo grinned.

"I never said that I was going!" Akita shouted.

"Awww... Akira'don't abandon me..." Shirogane sighed.

"Come on. I'll send all of you there," Haruka said and led them to his mansion.

Behind them, a girl with a 'school prefect' badge on her sleeve stood. " How dare...they forget me. I'll give them a surprise there!"

* * *

"Nii-San, if you don't wake up, you'll be late for school!" Yukio, putting on his exorcist's coat, hurriedly wake up his brother, Rin.

"Urgh, five more minutes..." Rin mumbled in his sleep, but the alarm clock was thrust in front of him."Kya, what? It's 8, oh shit, I'm late!"

"Really, nii-san! Today class starts at 8:15 , so hurry up!" Yukio shouted a this brother, taking out the from school uniform and throwing kit to his brother.

"But Yukio, today's first lesson is yours, right?" Rin grumbled underneath his breath.

"That's right," Yukio nodded.

"Then let me go,"

"I won't. I'll have you take extra detention, in fact," Yukio said in a monotone voice.

"Whoa!" Rin immediately got out of bed. "You got to be kidding me' you four eyes!"

"I'm not."

"What?!"

Later...

"So I got extra detention from you because I was late, from Shura because I slept in class and from Mephisto for not finishing a summoning spell. Good heavens!" Rib sighed as his 'extra detention' list came out.

"Really, ni-san, you have to cut your trouble in school," Yukio sighed as he went through some papers.

"Can't you at least cut yours for me?" Rin begged his brother. Yukio sighed but shook his head.

"Why not?" Rin pouted.

Before Yukio can answer, Mephisto appeared in front of them, causing the Okumura brothers to jump back in fright. Mephisto muttered his usual words before jumping to the point.

"I'm here to issue Rin's detention!"

"What?!"

"Read this,"

"Hmm... Ne, Yukio, read it!" Rin thrusted the poster in front of his brother.

"Really, ni-san," Yukio sighed before reading.

"Kuroshitsuji III: Needing Actors. Funtime Acting Industries is inviting all Ao no Exorcists actors to go for an audition, if you are interested to act in Kuroshitsuji III. If you want more information, please call Funtom Acting Industries at 03-XXXXXXX, log on to or email to FuntomActs . These are the details of the auditions:

Date: 31th July 2054

Time: 7.00 a.m.

Venue: Funtom Acting Industries

Yours, Kiryuu Natsuka, Otonashi Hayuka, Neiji Miko and Amanda Chiyu."

"Kiryuu Natsuka? Who is that?"

"The head of the Funtom Acting Industries! You don't know about the direct CEO of Funtom Acting Industries?"

"Funtom?"

"Nii-San, its the most famous acting company in the world! They produced Kuroshitsuji, remember? The anime about the demon butler serving a twelve year old master that wants revenge."

"Ah, that anime!" Rin nodded.

"Well, now they're Kuroshitsuji III this year! And you are forced to go for audition!"

"Whoa! There was a season II?"

"Nii-San, it came out in 2010, it ended in the same year. The OVA 'the making of Kuroshitsuji II' interviewed all actors!"

"Kya~ Yukio, you are kidding me!" Rin screamed.

"Oh yeah, when I mean you, I mean Yukio, Rin, Bon, Shima, Izumo and Shiemi, and don't forget Shura." Mephisto added.

It was then the said people crowd around Mephisto .

"Principal?"

"you got to be kidding me!"

"Why do I have to go detention with Rin?"

"No way!"

"Silence! I am calling Natsuka now!" Mephisto roared.

:-:

Natsuka was sitting in her office sippin her coffee peacefully when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Natsuka. CEO of Funtom Acting Industries."

"Mephisto here!"

"Ah, Mephisto. How can I help you today?"

"I would like to register some pupils for the auditions."

"Their names please."

"Yukio, Rin, Izumo, Shiemi, Shura, Bon and Shima."

:-:

"Done. Thank you. Bye."

"Proncipal, we are going to kill you..." The students and teacher roared at the principal.

"Good luck at the audition." Mephisto waved a hand and walked away.

"PRINCIPAL!"


	4. Inazuma Eleven & Card Captor Sakura

In the town of Tomoeda, Japan...

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled, in search for her best friend.

Sakura hid. Tomoyo is up to something and she does not want to know.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran Li locked himself in his room. He maybe powerful, but one of the things that frightened him is Tomoyo and her crazy ideas.

"Kero-chan!"

Something yellow quickly whizzed by like lightning.

"Hiiyah, Tomoko-chan!" Kero, or Cerberus said rather loudly in his Osaka accented voice.

"What's up?"

"I want to have a talk with you all, but they all have seem to have disappeared," Tomoyo explained.

"Easy!" Kero cried. "Hey brat, where are you?" he hollered.

"I am not a brat, you stuffed toy!" Syaorn was beside Kero in a second.

"Brat!"

"Stuffed toy!"

"Brat!"

Kero immediately kissed the ground.

"Ow..."

"You ought to punch lighter, my little descendant," a new voice.

Syaoran turned around and tried to punch a boy behind him. His hand knocked an invisible shield instead.

"You should control that temper of yours."

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran snarled.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"Nice to meet you, Tomoyo-chan. Where is little Sakura?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know. She is nowhere to be found."

Eriol summoned his staff. "Then why don't we all go to where she is now?"

The next second, they were standing in front of Sakura.

"Hoee..."

"Now that we're all here, I want to talk with you all," Tomoyo said.

There was silence. everyone knew Tomoyo is up to something. Even Eriol is starting is starting to regret his coming.

"We're going to audition for Kuroshitsuji III!" Tomoyo shrieked happily.

"What?!" Syaoran yelled. " No way!"

"Too late." Tomoyo shrieked. "I have already submitted our names. You as Claude, since you're always so serious and all. Eriol as Sebastian. he can do anything! Kawaii Sakura as Elizabeth... and Yue! He will be perfect as Undertaker!"

"Speaking of Yue, where is he?" Sakura questioned.

"Right here, mistress." Yue's voice came from behind her.

"What about me eh, Tomoyo? Who am I going to audition for?" Kero asked.

"Nobody."

"What! Everyone gets to act but i don't get to? At least give me the privilege to act as Ciel Phantomhive!"

Tomoyo ignored him and started handing out scripts. "Remember these and meet me tomorrow!"

Everyone took it obediently. No one could refuse Tomoyo, even Kero knew that. If he can't act, then he won't act.

"But mistress," Yue said, after Tomoyo left, ranting off about her designs about the group. "I do not want to act as Undertaker."

* * *

In the Inuzuma Town...

"Hey Kidou, come over here!" Endou asked. the Raimon team are having practise in the field.

"What is it?" Kidou questioned.

Endou took a letter from his bag and waved it. "Can you help me to read this?"

"Why can't you read this yourself?"

Endou gulped. "Eh,eh. I don't know how to read."

Kidou shook his head. "It's no wonder you fail English test every time." He took the letter from Endou and started to read. He looked up. "It's a letter from the Funtom Company. They asked you to audition for Kuroshitsuji III."

Endou's face brightened up. "So that's it! I love watching Kuroshitsuji. It is the best anime ever! Ne, Kidou, did they say i can bring other people too?"

Kidou looked at the letter. "Yes."

"Sugoi! I'm going as Finnian. You Kido-" Kidou looked startled. "Can be Soma!" Endou then pointed at Gouenji,who was practising his Bakunetsu Storm. "Gouenji can be Ciel Phantomhive."

"Captain, what are you doing?" An eerie voice came from the back. Endou jumped up.

"Got it!" He turned back and pointed at Kageno. "You can be Undertaker!"

"What?!"

"And Fudou can be Alois Trancy!" Endou ended.

"Did someone mentioned my name?" Fudou appeared behind Kidou.

"How did you come here that fast?"

"who mentioned my name?"

Kidou pointed at the crazy Endou.

"What the heck! "

He wants you to act as Alois."

"So?"

"And he wants me as Soma?"

"You, a penguin fanatic, as Soma?"

"You a bench lover, as Alois Trancy?"

"It is all Captain's idea, he wants me as Undertaker. Kageno said from Fudou's back. Fudou sighed.

"You're the one to talk."

"I'm going too."

Everyone turned to see Natsumi walking towards them.

"Why?"

"Anything concerning the members of the Raimon Eleven is my business. Take this as the words from the chairman. Anyway, I'm auditioning as Hannah." She took out some scripts and handed them out.

Gouenji looked surprised when he got his.

"What's this?"

"You are auditioning for Ciel Phantomhive."

"What?! No way!"

"Too late. Now remember these lines. We are flying to London tomorrow."


	5. K project & Nurarihyon no Mago

Hi guys!

Natsuka: When are we going to finish all this? I'm dying, waiting for the auditions to start!

Mikasa: Calm down, we still have... Um... 30 more animes to write before the auditions start.

Miko: What?! (faints)

Hayuka: Guys, its not 30, its um... whatever! All we need to know is that we have to write 20 and below more animes to write before the auditions start.

Mikasa: Oh, I know! Why don't we ask our readers to suggest some more animes for this?

Natsuka: NO! I am not going to write anymore!

Hayuka: Hey, readers! You can suggest any anime and who will audition as who!

Natsuka: Hayuka...

Hayuka: What?

Mikasa: By the way, the previous chapters were written as the following:

Natsuka wrote Monochrome Factor and Ao no Exorcist

Hayuka wrote Naruto, Inazuma Eleven and CardCaptor Sakura

I wrote Fairytail

Miko... well, she did nothing

Miko: I did! I did the typing!

Hayuka: Ahem.

Miko: Alright. You did the typing. But do you expect me to type all 20 slips of paper at once? I'm not a typewriter.

Natsuka: Ah, whatever! Lets not waste our time. Do the disclaimer!

Hayuka: Wait... I thought you said that we weren't doing the disclaimer anymore?

Mikasa:Whatever, typewriter, do the disclaimer!

Miko: (Sobs) We do not own any of the animes we are writing, we only own the fanfic! We do not own yaoi either.

Hayuka: But I like yaoi!

Natsuka: Just get on with the story!

* * *

"Misaki~" A voice called.

Yata Misaki, putting his skateboard down, sighed before looking at the bar. There stood Suoh Mikoto, his king. He took a deep breath before asking,

"What is it, Mikoto?"

"The co-director of Funtom Acting Industries is looking for you. Wonder why the moat superior acting company wanted to do so," Mikoto answered.  
"Funtom?"

"The company that produced Kuroshitsuji. Now go!"

"Yes, yes..."

Misaki picked up his skateboard and put on his cap, humming 'Shiver' by 'The Gazette' the whole time.(Don't ask me how he knew it)

"Kuroshitsuji huh? What do they want this time? The last time was that William was coming to give Reisi a lecture."

"I remember that. William and Reisi, a perfect match."

"Both follow rules, while Grell and Fushimi break them together."

"Exactly."

"Hello? This is Yata speaking." Misaki raised the phone before speaking to it.

"This is Otonashi Hayuka, co-director of Funtom Acting Industries speaking. After going through a long list of anime casts, the director, Kiryuu Natsuka has told me to tell you something."

"Can you please hurry up? I don't have all day." Misaki tried his best to be polite.

Curse you, Mikoto.

"Ah, I wouldn't say that if I was you, Misaki-chan." Although they were speaking over the phone, it was no surprise that chuckles could be heard from Hayuka.

"What did you say?" Misaki, unable to control his temper roared.

Hayuka smirked secretly before grinning.

"Misaki-Chan..."

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Now now chill... Anyway, I wad told by Natsuka to tell you that you and ah, what was his name again? Whatever, Mikoto that bartender of anime yours and you are invited to participate in the audition for Kuroshitsuji III."

"Seriously? But Funtom only chooses the best out of the best."

"Congratulations then! What else can I say anyway?"

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to repeat exactly what she said?"  
"Well, yeah. Kind of,"

"Hm... Ah, let's see. 'Ahem. Hayuka, I want you to call the Red 'group', as we call them and inform them that Misaki and and Mikoto are in the audition for Kuroshitsuji III."

"Seriously? "

"Hello? Reisi speaking." Munakata Reisi picked up his phone.

"Ok. Admit Natsuka! Why am I doing this?" A voice came from the phone.

"Careful Miko. He can hear you." the 'Natsuka' replied.

"Whatever. Er... Reisi, was it?"

"...Yeah..." Reisi could only muster one word.  
"This is Neiji Miko, the co-director of Funtom Acting Industries. (DAMMIT? WHY ARE YOU ONLY THE DIRECTOR, NATSUKA?)

(BECAUSE I AM AWE-SOME. GET IT?)

"Funtom... Acting... Industries..." Reisi said slowly.

"Yes, you got it right! Ok, basically, Fushini Sanihiko and YOU are invited to the auditions for Kuroshitsuji III. Please arrive at 7 am at Funtom Acting Industries."

"Wait... even Fushimi?"

"Yeah. The idiot who never buttons up his collar." Miko sighed.

"Anyway, other than that, do you have any other business with me?" Reisi asked, a little ticked off.

"Argh... No..." Miko stammered.

"Then, do you HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CALL MY PRIVATE NUMBER?!" Reisi roared angrily over the phone. Miko was shocked and she immediately backed off the phone. She muttered " Natsuka... Wait, Natsuka? WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!"

Isana Yashioo and Yatagami Kuroh lay on top of a building. Isana kept the colourless wing's body. He was enjoying the wind when a figure appeared.  
"Whoa. Do you HAVE a wing's power or something?" Isana backed away quietly.

"Do not fret. I am here to protect you." Kuroh immediately got in front of Isana. The figure that appeared had indigo eyes with brown hair. She was wearing a black doctor's coat, a white blouse with a black skirt. Heels were on her feet.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Kiryuu Natsuka, the CEO of through Funtom Acting Industries.. I am the director for Kuroshitsuji III. I may or may not be normal of course." the girl who looked about 12 stated.

"Then what do you want with us?" Kuroh glared at the girl.

"Nothing from you. But just to let you know, you have been invited to participate in THE audition for Kuroshitsuji III. Please read these letters and inform me, I have other casts to visit. Till then." She tipped her hat and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kuroh and Isana stood there shocked, holding the letters.

"Kuroh what was that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Natsuka: How was that? I wrote that part! K project is my second favourite anime! Sorry for the OOCness though...

Miko: It was... pretty good... But why must you abandon me?!

Hayuka: I thought that we are 13 years old?

Natsuka: Its not my birthday yet...

Mikasa: STOP WASTING OUR TIME! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Hayuka: Why must I be the one doing the typing?

Natsuka: Because the typewriter is too busy fawning over Sebastian to type.

Mikasa: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Hayuka: Yeah, yeah. Damn it, I'm going to kill you, Miko!

* * *

Nura Rikuo sipped his sake as he watched the moon.

"Rikuo-sama!"

He turned to see a girl in a kimono rushing towards him. He poured another cup of sake and drank it deeply before acknowledging the girl.

"Yuki-onna,"

Yuki-onna, or Snow Woman, was on of his most powerful comrades in the Nura Clan. She blows ice and every part of her body is freezing. After they had won the battle with the Nine-tailed-fox, he trusted her more than ever and made her to be his 'right hand man'.

"Rikuo-sama, Nurahihyon-sama is holding a meeting and demands your presence immediately!"

"The old geezer? What does he want now?" he sighed.

Nura Rikuo, Nurahihyon's grandson, holds great responsilbility as the next heir. Although Nurahihyon appears to be an old man, he is actually the master of more than a thousand types of Youkai, or demons.

"Nurahihyon-sama said that it was something about the director?" Yuki-Onna wondered.

"The director? The last time she sent a letter, it was to complain that our filming was too slow."

"Rikuo-sama, what's her name? I'll freeze her to death."

(Natsuka shivers)

"I think it was Kiryuu something. I can't remember the last name." Rikuop shrugged.

"I think we'd better go, its no good to keep Nurahihyon-sama waiting." Yuki-Onna finally said.

"Let's go," Rikuo repeated.

:-:

"Really! I told Yuki-Onna to get you half an hour ago and now only you arrive! Nura Rikuo, I'm going to ban sake of you do that once more!" Nurahihyon, now in his original form roared at Nura, who was not paying any attention.

"What the matter, old geezer? In the end, I arrived, didn't I?" Rikuo asked.

""Nura Rikuo..." Nurahihyon threatened.

"Nurahihyon-sama, please! Don't punish Rikuo-sama! Punish me instead!" Yuki-Onna got in front of Rikuo.

"Nurahihyon-sama, your Youkai blood can't handle so much, please calm down." Karasutengu, a small cute liitle crow, flapping his wing, warned his master.

"That's easy to say, but..."Before he could finish his sentence, Aotabo interrrupted.

"Nurahihyon-sama, the director just called, she wants the reply in 10 minutes."

"What?! Ok, fine."

"If not she'll disqualify you."

"WHAT?! SAY YOU ARE KIDDING ME!"

"No, Nurahihyon-sama, I can quote the actual sentence, 'Tell Nurahihyon, if he doesn't submit the names in 10 minutes, I will disqualify him immediately!'"

"Ok, fine...Rikuo, this is your letter, and Yuki-Onna and Aotabo, these are yours."

"Audition for KuroshitsujiIII. You are invited to go for auditions for any character for Kuroshitsuji III."

"Kuroshitsuji? Is it Black Butler in English?"

"Erh...no?" Karasatengu asked sarcastically.

"Then what is it?" Rikuo asked stupidly.

"Can't you hear sarcasm?" Nurahihyon rolled his eyes at his grandson's stupidity.

"Ah... Okay..." Rikuo shrugged.

" Well then, Rikuo. YOU are going fro the audition!" Nurahihyon roared at his grandson.

"But, why?"

"BEACAUSE YOU WERE LATE FOR THE MEETING!"

"Just continue the meeitng now..." Rikuo turned to the meeting room just to find it empty.

Just then, the phone rang. Nurahihyon picked it up.

"Yes, yes, director. Rikuo, Yuki-Onna and Aotabo are going. Yes, yes, see you."

"SUPREME COMMANDER!"

"GRANDPA, WHY?"

* * *

Hayuka: I'm so tired...

Natsuka: I wrote that too!

Miko: Sebastian...

Mikasa:... Miko... you're the death of me...

Hayuka and Natsuka: Bye! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Hetalia & Black Cat

Hayuka & Natsuka:...

On the first day of pasta Italy gave to me, pasta with a sick Germany.

On the second day of pasta Italy gave to me, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' and pasta with a sick Germany.

On the third day of pasta Italy gave to me, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' and pasta with a sick Germany.

On the fourth day of pasta Italy gave to me, four fishy salamis, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' and pasta with a sick Germany.

On the fifth day of pasta Italy gave to me, five carbonaras! Four fishy salamis, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' and pasta with a sick Germany.

Mikasa: What the hell are they singing?

Miko: (sighs) It's Hetalia. Hayuka made it up herself. "Ten days of pasta", she called it.

Mikasa: What's Doitsu?

Miko: It means Germany.

Mikasa: Cool! It sounds so cute! Doitsu!

Miko: Who are calling Doitsu?

Mikasa: You!

Miko: ...

Mikasa: Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!

Natsuka: On the sixth day of pasta Italy gave to me, six lagsanias, five carbonaras! Four fishy salamis, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' and pasta with a sick Germany.

On the seventh day of pasta Italy gave to me, seven macaroneys, six lagsanias, five carbonaras! Four fishy salamis, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' and pasta with a sick Germany.

On the eighth day of pasta Italy gave to me, eight bottles of wine, seven macaroneys, six lagsanias, five carbonaras! Four fishy salamis, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' and pasta with a sick Germany.

Mikasa: Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!

Miko: ... seriously...

Mikasa: Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!

Hayuka: On the nineth day of pasta Italy gave to me, nine surrendering white flags, eight bottles of wine, seven macaroneys, six lagsanias, five carbonaras, four fishy salamis, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' And pasta with a sick Germany.

Miko: STOP THIS!

Mikasa: (raises her tone) DOITSU! DOITSU! DOITSU!

Natsuka: On the tenth day of pasta Italy gave to me, ten times more pasta, nine surrendering white flags, eight bottles of wine, seven macaroneys, six lagsanias, five carbonaras, four fishy salamis, three spicy pizzas, two 'Doitsu! Doitsu!' And pasta with a sick Germany.

Miko: I want to suicide! (She attempts to suicide while Mikasa continues saying Doitsu and Hayuka along with Natsuka sang the Ten Days of Pasta over and over again.)

Ten minutes later...

Miko: Eh, why am I not dead yet?

Hayuka: Because you are Grell in disguise!

Natsuka: On the first day of pasta...

Miko: SHUT UP! I AM SICK OF YOUR CONSTANT SINGING!

Amanda: DOITSU?

Miko: That too!

Hayuka, Natsuka and Mikasa sat emo in the corner...

Hayuka: She doesn't want us...

Mikasa: (sniffles) She hates us... (Sobs)

Natsuka: Let's suicide!

All three attempts to suicide...

Ten minutes later...

Hayuka: How come we are not dead yet?

Natsuka: Common sense. We are writing about ourselves suiciding in a fan fiction, how can we die while writing a fan fiction?

Mikasa: Easy! One of us pretend to be Germany while another as Italy. The the one acting as Italy will keep saying Doitsu and annoy the life out of the other.

Hayuka: That makes no sense at all...

The group continued talking until 30 minutes later.

Hayuka: (shrieks) OMG! I haven't started typing yet... Miko, after I type this out, I will personally mental and physical torture you...

Miko: How?

Hayuka, Mikasa and Natsuka: Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!

Miko: ...

DISCLAIMER: Looks like my mistresses are busy. Never mind, I'll do the disclaimer for them. They do not own any of the animes they are writing, they only own the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

"Doitsu. Doitsu" Italy called out. "I made pasta!"

"Pasta again?" Germany sighed, refusing the plate. Even since Italy had volunteered to cook for both of them, all he had made was...

Day 1: "Doitsu! Pasta!"

"Ah, sure."

Day 2: "Doitsu! Pasta!"

"Again?"

Day 3: "Doitsu! Pasta is ready!"

"Seriously, no pasta tomorrow."

Day 4: Germany vomitted after eating PASTA.

Day 5: Germany went in the hospital, Italy cried and did not eat pasta for the whole day.

Day 6: Operation for Germany! Italy stayed up all night, next to Germany, eating PASTA. Germany coughed blood.

Day 7: The doctors declared that Germany had caught on the PASTA-overrate illness and was issued to stay in hospital. Italy decided to cook for him.

Day 8: Italy brought porridge.

Day 9: Italy brought coffee.

Day 10(Present): Germany got out of the hospital, cured. Italy, wanting to celebrate, cooked pasta again.

"The doctors told me not to eat pasta I'm sorry. Italy, even of its made with 'love' from you, I can't eat it."

"Why, Doitsu?" Italy wanted to cry. Germanywanted to think of a reply when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." He rushed quickly.

:-;

Italy, sobbing quietly, ate his pasta slowly._ Why won't Doitsu eat pasta? Its delicious. I eat it happily everyday. PASTA!_

"Italy, are you crying?" Germany looked at the sobbing figure in the kitchen.

"Absolutely NOT So what you got there, Doitsu?" Italy immediately wiped away his tears and gave a brilliant smile to alliance.

"Well, actually even I have no idea what it is." Germany shrugged, holding the parcel.

"Open it. Open it." Italy chided Germany.

"Ah... Sure..." Germany hesitated a little before untying the ribbon.

"Woah, Doitsu, PASTA!" Italy squealed.

Germany facepalmed.

"Wait, what's that letter there?" Italy asked, a finger to his chin.

"Letter?" Germany immediately awakened from his 'nightmare'.

"There, Doitsu, why don't you open it?" Italy waved the letter in front of Germany. Germany paused a moment before reaching for the letter.

"Sp, what's inside, Doitsu?" Italy asked innocently as he watched Germany read the letter.

"Its from the Funtom Acting Industries. They are presenting KuroshitsujiIII."

"Doitsu? What's Kuroshitsuji?" Italy asked again. Germany facepalmed and started exclaming.

"It's an _anime_. That a 12-year-old boy who is the head of Phantomhive household and rules the Funtom company. He made a contract with a demon and named him Sebastian after his dog." Germany sighed.

"Oh yes! I remember. I love that anime because it had a lot of PASTA!" Italy exclaimed. Germany facepalmed.

"For your information, there is ABSOLUTELY NO pasta in Kuroshitsuji! Anyway, about the letter, its that we're invited to join the auditions for Kuroshitsuji III. Whatever it is, I'm not going."

"Doitsu, you should go!"

"No, never!"

"Then I'll cook pasta every single day, since PASTA is second to Germany,in my list of things I like." (This rings the bell of yaoi...)

"No! No PASTA!" Germany argued. "I'll go to the damn audition!" He sighed. Italy gave a wide smile.

"Yay. But who are you going for, Doitsu?"

"Bard... I guess."

"Then, I'll go as Finny! We can act together, Doitsu!" Italy smiled, then said, "I'll cook PaSTA AS CELEBRATION!"

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO COOK PASTA THIS WHOLE DAY, WEREN'T YOU?!"

* * *

Miko: I hate this Hetalia fanfic...

Mikasa: Doitsu! Doitsu!

Hayuka: On the first day of pasta...

Mikasa: STOP IT!

Natsuka: Oh how I love to mental torture you, my dear.

Miko: Do not call me dear!

Hayuka: Natsuka, I think its time for singing again.

Natsuka: No, not now. For now, get on with the story.

Hayuka: Now on with the next story! I mean, now type the next story!

* * *

Train Heartnet glanced around at the Chronos.

He fidgeted.

Sven, standing on his left, holding his 'multi-purpose' suitcase, and Eve, emotionless, stood on his right.

"Train, we know you're not Chronos anymore, but your letters come to us as number 13." Sephiria held up the letter with a Roman 13 sign.

"Ah, I apologize, Sephiria, I'll tell the director to see that my letters are sent to Sven's house."

"that's no need." Sephiria answered curtly. "Besides, I received the same letter as you did."

"Uh? How can you receive the same letter as me? I thought the letters I receive are mostly from Sven or Eve."

"Eve writes letters to you?" Sephiria asked.

"Well, yeah." Train shrugged.

"Eve..." Sephiria grumbled.

"I mean, from Sweepers." Train hurriedly corrected himself.

"Ah, okay. So back to the letter," Shaolee quickly changed the topic, "I got one too." He raised a letter with a Phantomhive crest.

(Natsuka: Don't fret! Ciel was the one who insisted it!

Ciel: Did I?)

"Eh, Shaolee, you too?" the sweeper asked him.

"Yeah, " Shaolee shrugged.

"AWESOME~~" Train shouted, " WE CAN GO TOGETHER. RIGHT, SEPHI~?"

"Yeah, Yeah," Sephiria answered, blushing a little.

"Please wait a minute~" Sven did his best Viscount Druitt voice.

"Sven?" Train asked, shocked a little.

"Ah, all the robins that are here left me out. I'm so heartbroken, ah, why? My little robins?" Sven continued.

"Sven is so OOC." Sephiria whispered to Shaolee.

"OOC?" Shaolee asked Sephiria.

"It means out of character." Sephiria whispered back to him.

"Ah~ SVEN, SEPHI SAID THAT YOU WERE OOC!" Shaolee shouted stupidly to Sven.

Sven freezed.

Sephiria facepalmed.

:-:

"So, how did we end up here?" Train asked impatiently to Sven, who was tapping his legs equally impatiently.

"Erh, well..." Sven was about to answer, when the door was slammed open by Sephiria.

"Sephiria and Shaolee walked in, or rather, stormed in furiously.

"Eh? Sephiria Shaolee?" Sven asked.

"You two left your letters."

"So what's inside?" Train asked, opening the letter to read it.

"Dear Train, actor of Black Cat,

Kuroshitsuji III Auditions

It is an honour to invite you to participate in the Auditions of Kuroshitsuji III.

It has been decided that there will be a Kuroshitsuji III, therefore to make it more creative, we have decided to invite other anime actors to participate in our auditions. the details are below:

Date: 31 July 2046

Time: 7.00 a.m.

Venue: Funtom Acting Industries

For more information, please contact Funtom Acting Industries at 03-XXXXXXXX, email them at FuntomActs , you can also go on .com.

We hope to see you there.

'Best acts and passion.'

Yours,

Kiryuu Natsuka,

Direct CEO,

Director of Kuroshitsuji III,

Funtom Acting Industries."

"So, I'm going!" Train shouted.

"I'm going for Druitt!" Sven screamed.

"Wait, you guys, this is the chronos headquaters!" But before she could finish, they had ran off.

"so, who are you auditioning for, Sephi?" Shaolee asked the Number I

"Probably Elizabeth. You?"

"The triplets."

* * *

Hayuka: Finally...

Natsuka: There are some more to type you know.

Mikasa: I don't understand why you must type when we have a typewriter.

Natsuka: Because the typewriter is too busy fawning over Sebastian.

Miko: For your information, I AM NOT FAWNING OVER SEBASTIAN!

Mikasa: Then what have you been doing?

Miko: Typing!

Hayuka: Ahem.

Miko: What?

Hayuka: All the papers that needs to be typed out are with me, how can you be typing?

Miko: Not typing fanfictions! I'm typing a love letter to Sebastian!

Mikasa: Seriously, if you are not going to type any fanfictions out this holiday, Hayuka is going to have one hell of a holiday.

Natsuka: I"M the ONE who's going to have one hell of a holiday! My parents are forcing me to study for a scholarship, during the holidays!

Hayuka: I pity you, Natsuka.

Natsuka: You should be.

Mikasa: Anyway, if you are not going to type, Miko, I'm going to annoy you like hell during the holidays.

Miko: No. NO! No more saying Doitsu!

Mikasa: (saying with an evil grin on her face) DOITSU! DOITSU! DOITSU!


	7. Tsubasa Chronicles & Spirited away

Hayuka: One more week left of the holidays and Miko hasn't bothered to give me a hand in typing...

Mikasa: Grr... I'm gonna kill Miko when I next lay my eyes on her...

Natsuka: Speaking of Miko, where the hell is she? I have been looking for her since an hour ago.

Hayuka: (sighs) She is hiding from Mikasa. Nothing I do can calm Mikasa down.

Natsuka: Oh...

Mikasa: NEIJI MIKO! WHERE EVER YOU ARE NOW, COME OUT AND FACE KURORYUU MIKASA LIKE A MAN!

Hayuka: (sweatdrops) She has gone nuts...

Natsuka: (sweatdrops too) Miko is not a man...

Hayuka: (whispers) Erm... Natsuka, remember what you told me in private last week?

Natsuka: What?

Hayuka: (still whispering) You said that if Miko does not do her work properly, you are gonna fire her.

Natsuka: Oh, _that_. Wait, are you serious?

Hayuka: Not exactly, but I got an idea. Why don't we fire her, then hire her as a maid? She will then be forced to do every thing we say.

Natsuka: That's a good idea.

Mikasa: NEIJI MIKO! COME OUT AND FACE THE WRATH OF KURORYUU MIKASA! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!

Natsuka: She really has gone nuts.

Hayuka: If I'm the director, I think I will fire her too...

Miko: (climbs up behind Hayuka) Please, Hayuka... Help me...

Hayuka: Where did you come from?

Natsuka: Halt there! (she performs a spell on Miko, Miko turns into a black cat)

Hayuka: What the?

Natsuka: Oops. My spell went wrong.

(Just then, Sebastian appeared)

Sebastian: A cat? Where did it come from?

Mikasa: There's a cat in the room? (screams) GET IT AWAY FROM ME! YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC TO CATS!

Sebastian: No fear. (carries Miko up and starts to to pet it and stroke it)

Miko: Mew.. (feeling as though she is in cloud nine)

Sebastian: Cute kitty. Good kitty. Ah, a beautiful kitty. (hugs Miko)

Miko: (screams because she is getting squashed by Sebastian) MRAOW!

(Just then, Ciel appears)

Ciel: Sebastian, what are you doing?

Sebastian: Young master, can I keep this kitten? (holds up Miko)

Ciel: ABSOLUTELY NOT! THROW IT AWAY AT ONCE!

(Sebastian obeys his master and throws Miko away)

Miko: MRAOW!

Natsuka: Sorry, Miko.

Mikasa: Wait a minute. That's Miko? (advances to Miko) AR CHOO! (She sneezes)

Miko: (runs towards Mikasa) Mew!

Mikasa: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Natsuka: It's the other way round today..

Hayuka: Shush..

Natsuka: What?

Hayuka: I'm typing, can't you see? (she types on the computer. Finally, she smiled as she finished typing the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: We do not own Kuroshitsuji or any animes that we include in our fanfiction)

* * *

A tall man with red eyes and spiky hair stood in a training room. His right hand closed around his sword, Ginryu. As a warrior, he is sightly tanned and mascular.

"Kuro-puu!" A voice suddenly called called out.

At the sound of his nickname, the man stopped his training.

"Fai..." he growled.

A tall blond man appeared at the door.

"Kuro-rin!" he cried.

"What is it, Fai?" Kurogane asked.

Fai held up a letter. "This is a letter for you, Kuro-tan!" He held up another letter. "I received it too. It's from the Funtom Acting Industries. We have been asked to participate for Kuro-shitsuji III!"

Kurogane looked back. "I'm not going." he said.

"Why?" Fai asked. "I'm going for Ash. You being you, always wearing your boring old black clothes, can be Sebastian, Kuro-pin!"

"NO!" Kurogane said firmly.

"Why, Kuro-pon?"

"Who will look after Syaoran and Sakura if I go to the auditions, eh?" Kurogane asked.

(The Syaoran and Sakura are not the ones in the Cardcaptor Sakura anime, or xxxHolic. Clamp just names many of her characters Syaoran and Sakura, making me confused at some times)

"Easy!" cried Fai. "Just ask them to come with us! The letter says that we can bring supporters!"

Kurogane stared at Fai. Finally he gave in.

"Fine-"

"Yes!"

"-but there must be a training room there for me to practice and protection there for Sakura and Syaoran."

"Okay!"

* * *

Hayuka: One typed out at last...

Natsuka: Yeah...

Miko: MEW!

Mikasa: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Hayuka: Miko sure is enjoying her life as a cat.

Natsuka: Not for long. I am trying to look for a reverse spell to change her back to human.

Hayuka: Good luck. And good luck to me for typing the next fanfiction.

Miko: MEW!

Mikasa: FOR THE LAST TIME, GET AWAY FROM ME!

Hayuka: Shut up guys. I need to type this fanfic out!

* * *

In the Funtom Acting Industres...

"I'm sure you know what to do, Hayuka," Natsuka the CEO asked the co-director.

"Yes, Natsuka-senpai!" Hayuka gave her a big smile.

Natsuka rolled her eyes. "There is no time to joke around Hayuka, I am younger than you." she said.

"Only by a few months." Hayuka replied. "But you are my CEO."

"This is not the time to argue," Natsuka interrupted. "I thrust that you what to do?"

Hayuka rolled her eyes this time. "I know. I go to the spirit wirld, deal with the dragon and his friends while you go the girl. What's her name again?

"Chihiro." Natsuka said.

"Yep, that's it." Hayuka sure was proud. This was the first time Natsuka sent her on her mission.

"Now the mission will start in 3..." Natsuka started.

Hayuka grabbed her blue bagpack.

"2..."

Hayuka checked through the contents in it.

"1..." Hayuka closed her eyes and muttered an incantation.

"Now!"

Hayuka disappeared in thin air.

Natsuka smiled. Hayuka's skills had not rusted after all these years. Now it is her turn. Turning on the spot, she disappeared.

:-:

A girl with long wavy chestnut brown hair sat beside a river, sighing now and then. She kept looking at the river longingly, as if she wished to own it. This river's name is the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Suddenly, a girl appeared in front of her. She had indigo eyes and wore a white blouse with a black jacket over it and a matching black skirt.

"I take it you are Chihiro Ogino?" she asked abruptly.

Chihiro nodded. "Are you a spirit?" she asked cautiously.

The girl gave a low laugh. "I'm no more than a spirit like your dragon Haku. Let me introduce myself. I am Kiryuu Natsuka, CEO and director of the Funtom Acting Industries."

Chihiro gave a sigh of relief. She eyed Natsuka suspiciously. "Then what do you want with me?" she asked.

Natsuka gave a smile. "I am not here to harm you, " she said. "Instaed, I am here to invite you to participate in the auditions for Kuroshitsuji III."

"Kuroshitsuji?"

Chihiro arched her eyebrow. "Is it the anime about the 12-year-old boy who summoned a demon as his butler?"

"Yep, that's it." Natsuka nodded.

"But why me?"

"Well... Let's say that a certain dragon is going to be there." Natsuka said.

"Going? Is he really going to be there?" Chihiro suddenly got excited.

Natsuka grinned. "Well, the co-director Hyuka is currently in the spirit world talking to him . She might contact me any minute now to confirm that he is going." she said.

Just then, a loud 'BEEP' was heard. Natsuka pulled out a walkie-talkie from her pocket.

"Done. The dragon says he is going. Twins are not. Spider man and giant baby are too busy. Weasel spirit gonna support." A muffled voice came from the walkie-talkie. Chihiro's eyes widened.

"Okay. The girl is coming too." Natsuka replied. She put down the walkie-talkie and looked up, meeting Chihiro's eyes. "What? He's going so you're going too, right?"

Chihiro nodded There was silence for a while. "I know that you are not a spirit," she said at last. "Then what are you?"

Natsuka smiled. "Nothing more." was her reply. She tipped her head. "Till then, " she disappeared.

Chihiro got to her feet. Oh boy, she got to do some explaining to do with her parents.

:-:

It was chaos as usual in the bathhouse of the spirit world. According to Yubaba, the workers weren't as good as Sen, or Chihiro as Haku knew her. Workers were either tripping over their feet, arguing with each other, or lazing around. As much as Yubaba doesn't want to admit it, she missed Sen and wanted her back.

"SILENCE!" A shout was suddenly heard. A girl around the age of 13 just appeared in thin air. She had long brown hair tied into a braided pony tail and sky blue eyes with a hint of seriousness in it. She wore a white blouse with a light blue jacket over it. She also wore a light blue miniskirt with matching blue sandals. The workers whispered among themselves. Who is this girl? Why does she have a human smell? The girl stumbled as she landed on the floor.

"Phew. That was a long time since I used magic," she muttered. She glanced around. "Is there anyone by the name of Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi?" she asked.

A frog spirit stepped forward. "Master Haku is in the meeting room having a meeting with Mistress Yubaba and Mistress Zeniba. Kamajii, Rin and Master Boh are there too."

The girl smiled. _Perfect._ "May I ask where is the meeting room?" she asked, a little seductiveness in her tone. No one noticed that the seriousness in her eyes were replaced with a mischievous look.

The frog spirit blushed under her look. "I will lead you the way."

"No! I lead her the way!" someone else shouted.

"No, I will!" another yelled.

"Oh no, you won't. I will!"

Soon, everyone is fighting over who will lead the girl to the meeting room.

"SILENCE!" The girl yelled. She fluttered her eyelashes at the frog spirit. "I'll prefer if you show me the way."

"O-okay." the frog spirit stuttered as he led the way, aware that many wee shooting glares at him. "Here," he came to a stop outside a room. Battling her eyelashes, the girl thanked the frog spirit and dismissed him. She went into the room without knocking the door.

:-:

A man who looked to be aroung the age of 15 sat in a room discussing some important stuff with a few other people when the door opened without warning. A girl walked in.

"You are all invited to the auditions for Kuroshitsuji III," she announced.

Everyone stared blankly at her. The girl chuckled.

"Oh, sorry for barging in just like that," she apologized. "This is my first time on a mission."

There was a silence.

"Mama, who is this girl?" Boh asked incredulously. He screwed up his face, as if he smelted something unpleasant. "She smells... human!"

The girl frowned. "I was sure I put some perfume before I came, " she said. She broke in to a smile, " Ah, never mind. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Otonashi Hayuka, co-director of the Funtom Acting Industries. As what I said just now, you are all invited to participate in the auditions for Kuroshitsuji III."

"What's Kuroshitsuji?" Kamajii asked.

Hayuka glanced at him and doubled with laughter. "For your information, spider man, Kuroshitsuji is one of the top 15 favourite anime in the human world. It is about a 12 year boy named Ciel Phantomhive who has a butler that excels in every single talent. The boy rules over the Funtom Company of toys as his parents were dead." Hayuka paused then continued, "So are you all coming?" She conveniently forgotten that the butler is a demon, as this might be an insult the the spirits.

"Why must we come, anyway?" Haku demanded. "We spirits have nothing to do with you humans."

Hayuka smirked. "So you have nothing to do with Chihiro?" she said slyly.

Haku's face went pale. "Y-you know Chihiro?" he asked.

Hayuka grinned. "Well, yes, as a matter of a fact."

"How is she?" Haku said this in a second.

"Well... She is in a state of depression."

"What?! Why?"

Hayuka smirked. "You."

Haku was confused. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Hayuka said. "And to find out, you will enter the auditions, for she will be there."

Rin, who was quite the whole time finally said, "I'll go."

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Rin asked. "I'm going to support Sen. It's been years since I last saw her."

"Then I'm going too." Haku announced.

Hayuka smiled. "I knew you would say that."

"Sorry," said Zeniba and Yubaba at once. They glared at each other. " But I can't come." They said together. "I'm too busy." They glared at each other again.

"If mama is not going, I'm not going." Boh said.

"No one would loo after the boiler room if I go, I'll stay, " Kamajii said.

Hayuka grinned. She handed a piece of paper to Haku. "When you are ready with all your stuff, read the instructions on this paper. It will transport you to my company." She took out a walkie-talkie from her pocket. "Done. The dragon says he is going. Twins are not. Spider man and giant baby are too busy. Weasel spirit gonna support." She said to it.

Seconds passed and a voice came out, "Okay. The girl is coming too."

Hayuka gave a smile to the spirits. "Bye then. " She closed her eyes, muttered something and disappeared.

There was silence.

"What was that?" Boh asked.

_Did a human just performed magic in front of them?_

* * *

Hayuka: Finally, finished at last..

Natsuka: Yeah, a few more chapters and we can go into the auditions.

Miko: MEW!

Mikasa: GET AWAY FROM ME!

(Natsuka catched Miko and mutters a spell, Miko turns back to her human form.)

Mikasa: Miko...

Miko: Oops...

(Mikasa starts chasing Miko around the room.)

Miko: HELP ME!

Mikasa: FACE ME LIKE A MAN! YOU ARE A BITCH, NEIJI MIKO!

MIKO: HELP ME!

Hayuka and Natsuka: (sweatdrops) They really are nuts...


	8. DantalianShoka, AccelWorld, DanballSenki

Natsuka: 3 more fanfics to go, 3 more fanfics to go, once Hayuka writes 1 there's 2 more, 2 more fanfics to go.

Hayuka: I was considering to add in other animes you know.

Natsuka: What?!

Miko: Hayuka watched a lot of animes during the holidays you know. She has been considering whether to add them in.

Natsuka: How would I know? You are the one that lives near her, you should know!

Miko: Erm.. I just found out an hour ago.

Mikasa: Miko... did you type any fanfics during the holidays?

Hayuka: She did.

Natsuka: Really? Which one?

Hayuka: She typed out the shortest among them all. She typed the last word of the last chapter.

Mikasa: That's go- Wait a minute. She WHAT?!

Natsuka: Oops. She gonna go crazy...

Hayuka: I think it's the appropriate time to run now.

Miko: RUN!

Mikasa: MIKO... HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE TO TYPE OUT THE FANFICTIONS?

Miko: I DID SOME STUFF AT LEAST! WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ONLY WROTE ONE OF ALL THE FANFICTIONS THAT IS OUT WHILE NATSUKA AND HAYUKA WROTE MOST OF THEM!

Hayuka: Erm.. Miko? Actually, Natsuka did 60% of the work, while I did 35%, Mikasa did 4% and you... 1%.

Natsuka: (nods) I hate to break it to you, but it is true.

Miko: Why are you all against me?

Mikasa: Well.. We will forgive you... only when you typed out at least 10 chapters.

Miko: NO! I will not have enough time peeking at Sebastian!

Hayuka: (sighs) Miko, do you know that Sebastian already likes Ciel? There is no way that he will even glance at you.

Miko: NO! I NEED YOU, MY SEBASTIAN!

Natsuka: (sweatdrops) Sooner or later, she is going to be like Grell...

Mikasa: I sometimes wish that Sebastian doesn't exist. No! I did not mean that!

Miko: (turns towards Mikasa) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

Mikasa: No-nothing..

Hayuka: (whispers to Natsuka) Natsuka? I think we should hide from them.

Natsuka: Ok.

(Both hides)

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF MY MISTRESSES HAVE A COMPUTER OR LAPTOP WITH THEM! THAT IS WHY I HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! NONE OF MY MISTRESSES OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF THE ANIMES THAT THEY WRITE IN THIS FANFIC!

* * *

"Hugh Anthony Disward!"

Hugh, or Lord Disward, as now he was known, jerked up. He sighed at the figure next to him as she sat down, opening The Legend of Lilies. The girl, although her appearance seems to be 12, she is actually the lock to the whole library of mystic books.

"Dalian, what ever is the matter?"

"I want HOT CHOCOLATE!" The girl pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, hot chocolate , really its a thing that cannot be missed in this weather and you're asking me the question." Dalian grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be making it now..." Hugh got up and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Extra milk." Dalian reminded.

"Yeah."

"Extra sugar." She added.

"That's too sweet!" Hugh exclaimed.

"You are speaking to the Black Bibloprincess." Dalian glared at her keykeeper.

"Yes...yes, really, am I your butler or something?" Hugh sighed before adding extra milk to a cup of hot chocolate.

"You should go audition then." Dalian muttered before flipping a page of the book."

"Audition?" Hugh looked back and glanced at the reading girl.

"Ah, are you that outdated? Don't you know about..."

Before Dalian could finish, the doorbell rang. Dalian and Hugh both looked at the door. They weren't expecting anyone in this weather.

"Hugh, open the door." Dalian finally said.

Hugh went to the door and opened. There standing in front of the door was four people he never expected to see.

"What are all the Bibloprincesses and their keykeepers doing here?"

:-:

"Oi, four eyes, the hot chocolate here is pretty good. I wish that guy could also make something like this." A white hair girl dressed in all white looked to her keykeeper.

"Don't be mistaken. I will never do something like this. Besides, we are too busy." A blue hair man sipped his hot chocolate.

"I would have you know, White Bibloprincess, Hugh is not available, you know." Dalian smirked at her hot chocolate. "After all, Hugh can't open any of your gates or locks."

"I know that," A green headed figure piped. One of her eyes was covered with a skull eyepatch as she turned to her gatekeeper.

"Isn't that right, professor?"

The said professor nodded his head. "Racheal, it's a fact."

"Hmmh, hello, everyone knows that, I can't believe you're still asking your professor for confirmation." Dalian replied.

"What? Confirmation is important , you know, what if you interpret something wrongly?"

"Hmph, as if me, the Black Bibloprincess, could do something wrongly. I hold the most Phantom Books, after all. "Dalian proudly said as she put her hand in front of her chest.

"I think you have made more mistakes than me in a lifetime." Hugh spoke up, "Anyone wants a refill?'

"Nah, I think it's enough." The White Bibloprincess answered.

"No thanks." her gatekeeper added.

"No, but thank you, Lord Disward." The Professor nodded.

"So, what brings you all here today?" Hugh asked all of them, sitting comfortably on his couch.

"It's regarding this." The White Bibloprincess's gatekeeper took out a poster out of bag.

"What's this? Funtom Acting Industries? Hugh picked up the poster.

"Really?Yes, Funtom Acting Industries, the most famous animes comes from there. Haven't you heard of Kuroshitsuji?" Dalian glared at him.

"So, what's happening? Racheal, read it out." The Professor sighed.

"What? Why me?"

"Just do it."

"Fine," the Red Bibloprincess sighed. "Kuroshitsuji III, asking for actors. All of you, the Dantalian no Shoka actors, are invited to come for the audition of Kuroshitsuji III. Beh, how lame."

"The director is forcing us to go to the auditions." The White Bibloprincess announced the bad news.

"What?!"

* * *

Natsuka: Dantalian no Shoka is finished. What is next?

Hayuka: Let's see. There's Accel World next, then Danball Senki. The animes that we were to lazy to write... SAO, InuXBoku and Durarara!

Mikasa: (stops chasing Miko) What about the animes that our readers suggested?

Natsuka: Well... I've never watched Hakuouki before... as well as Hellsing and Rozen Maiden. As for Attack on Titan... I do not what characters should I put in.

Miko: And I do not want to type more.

Hayuka: Miko helped me to type some just now.

Mikasa: That's good to hear.

Hayuka: I think this will be a three anime chapter, unlike the other chapters.

Natsuka: Oh, and Miko. You still have to type, you know.

Miko: Yeah, yeah. I'm typing the auditions, after Hayuka finishes the remaining animes. She's right beside me now. Typing.

Hayuka: Yeah, I'm typing Accel World now. Typing, typing and typing.

* * *

Sis robotlike figures fought in a battleground. Although they were fighting, they were all friends and mean no harm to each other. A black one in particular, is fighting three by herself. She has no limbs, which were replaced with blades. Her name is Black Lotus. A large blue one lunged towards her but she leaped out of the way. This blue one is called Cyan Pile.

"Taku!" Black Lotus cried out to Cyan Pile. "Your movements are too predictable! I believe you can do more than that!"

"Yes, master," Taku, or Cyan Pile said.

Black Lotus quickly dodged an attack from Scarlet Rain, a small red figure who has two pigtails and green eyes. The third one, also a girl, had a body of the colour of lime. She wore a green hat and a yellow cape. Her left arm is shaped into a large bell. She seldom moves. This is Lime Bell.

"Vorpal Strike!" Black Lotus suddenly yelled. Her attack flew towards Scarlet Rain, damaging her badly.

"Citron Call!" Lime Bell said calmly. She raised her her bell-like arm and aimed it to Scarlet Rain, healing her.

"Thanks, Lime Bell," Scarlet Rain thanked Lime Bell before rushing towards Black Lotus.

The four were fighting viciously while another two, Blood Leopard and Silver Crow, were battling by themselves.

"Laser Sword!" Silver Crow cried.

Blood Leopard immediately dodged the attack with her inhuman speed and slashed at him. Silver Crow dodged by sprouting his wings and flying away.

The battles somehow stopped when three figures appeared. A battle invitation was sent to the six to fight the three mysterious Burst Linkers. Amber Bishop was one of the avatar's name. She was approaching Level 9 along with Dawn King while the other, Violet Demon, had just leveled up to Level 8. Black Lotus and Scarlet Rain immediately. There was something about Burst Linkers they wish to know.

It was an intense battle despite it was a six versus three one. Two of the six were kings, one is the one and only Burst Linker that can fly while another is rare type, a healing avatar.

It was minutes when the six were too exhausted to their feet. Their life gauge was almost empty.

"Who are you?" Black Lotus asked at last.

Amber Bishop stepped up. "You may know us as Amber Bishop, Dawn King and Violet Demon here, but in the human world we are known as Kiryuu Natsuka, Otonashi Hayuka and Neiji Miko."

"You mean..." Silver Crow racked his brains of where he heard the names before. "You are the directors and co-directors of Funtom Acting Industries!"

"That's it," Dawn King nodded. "I'm Otonashi Hayuka." She pointed her blue finger at Amber Bishop, "That's Kiryuu Natsuka." she then pointed at Violet Demon. "And she's Neiji Miko."

"State your business here," Scarlet Rain ordered.

"Not now," Natsuka said. "We will talk in the human world."

"We will meet up at that cafe of yours, Mihaya," Miko added.

"Wha- How do you know my name?" asked Blood Leopard.

"We have our way of knowing things," Hayuka shrugged.

The three bowed and said, "See you," then disappeared.

There was silence.

"Well, Kuroyukihime, are we going?" Haruyuki asked.

Black Lotus nodded. "We need to know what they want with us, Crow." she said. With that, the six logged out from Brain Burst.

:-:

Kuroyukihime woke up first. Quikly, she woke the others up and they rushed to Mihaya's cake shop. Once they reached, they were greeted by three girls around the age of 13. One wore a black jacket over a white louse with a matching black skirt and high heels. She introduced herself as Kiryuu Natsuka, CEO and director of Duntom Acting Industries. The other two were Otonashi Hayuka and Neiji Miko. Hayuka wore a light blue jacket over her white bluse with a blue miniskirt and sandals while Miko wore a simple green tank top and long scruffy jeans. Unlike the other two who has brown hair, she had short blonde hair with light green eyes.

"So what do you want with us?" Yumiko crossed her arms and demanded.

"Patience, Kozuki Yuniko," Natsuka grinned. "We are here to invite you to participate in the auditions for Kuroshitsuji III."

"What's Kuroshitsuji?" Chiyu asked.

Miko smiled, "For your information, fellow cat lover, Kurashima Chiyuri, Kuroshitsuji is a famous anime about a boy having a demon butler."

"But I thought Funtom only cooses the best out of the best?" Haru furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, congratulations! You, Arita Haruyuki along with your friends are the best of the best then!" Hayuka exclaimed.

"So you are asking us to participate in the Kuroshitsuji auditions?" Takumu asked slowly.

"Yes, Professor Mayuzumi Takumu, do I need to say twice?" Natsuka sighed at the boy.

"What's wrong with you guys calling us by our full names?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"For fun, Kuroyukihime. Unfortunately, your full name is a secret so we can't say it in public." Hayuka said.

Kuroyukihime grinned. "At least you know,"

"So, fellow Accel World friends, are you coming for the auditions?" Miko asked.

"Deal." Kuroyukihime nodded.

"Sounds interesting, I'll go." Takumu said.

"Fine by me," Chiyu sighed.

"I'll go if Yuniko goes." Mihaya said.

"Since I've got nothing to do, I'll go," Yuniko gave in.

Everyone looked at Haruyuki.

"What? None of the characters suit me at all. I'll just go to support." he said.

Natsuka grinned. ""That's that then."

"Till then." Miko said as Hayuka waved at them. She grabbed Miko at the hand and disappeared in thinair. Natsuka gave a bow before disappearing herself.

The silence was broken with Yuniko saying, "Mihaya, I want sme strawbbery cake, do you mind getting me some?"

* * *

Mikasa: This is different from the one I wrote...

Hayuka: I changed it, it sounds a little wrong, that's why.

Miko: Actually, she lost the original.

Mikasa: WHAT?!

Hayuka: Sorry! I didn't mean to!

Mikasa: You are goana get it, Hayuka...

Miko: For once, Mikasa is not targeting me at all.

Natsuka: Hayuka, come back! You must type out the last anime!

Hayuka: Yes, ma'am.

Miko: Hayuka sure is workaholic.

Hayuka: That's because you are not doing your job to type!

Mikasa: Yeah! Miko, I order you to type!

Miko: No! You are younger than me, I will only receive orders from people who are older!

Natsuka: Miko, type! I'm your CEO!

Miko: Yes ma'am...

Hayuka: It's me typing in the end...

* * *

Six children were having a 3 vs 3 LBX practice battle. One group which consists o Yamano Ban, Sendou Daiki and Kawamura Ami's LBX's, Odin, Nightmare and Pandora were fighting against ProtoZenon, Hakai-O Z and Fenrir, Kaidou Jin's, Gouda Hanzou's and Aoshima Kazuya's LBXs. Their friends were there to watch. Strangely, the Otarangers were there too.

"Ami-tan, good luck!" Otayellow cheered.

"Jin-kun is so awesome..." sighed Otapink.

"Imact Kaiser!" Jin yelled suddenly.

Unable to defend, Ban yelled "Gungnir!" while Ami did her attack function.

Just as the three attacks were about to collide, a pure white LBX appeared. It held a thick light ble sheild and a large katana. A goldedn horn was placed on top of the forehead. With one swipe of it's katana, the attacks bounced back and hit the six LBXs.

Everyone stared at awe at the LBX. Could an LBX beat six opponents that easily?

Jin was the first one to recover from his shock. He scanned the surroundings. "Who are you?" he called out sharply. "Come out!"

A rustle of leaves and a girl around their age jumped out from a tree. She had brown hair tied into a braided ponytail and deep blue eyes. She wore a light blue jacket over her white blouse and a blue miniskirt. She also wore a matching pair of sandals.

"Who are you?" Ban asked.

"Are you one of the Innovators?" Kazu added. The girl shook her head. "Let me introduce myself. I am Otonashi Hayuka-" she got cut off by the Otarangers. "-co-director of the Funtom Acting Industries!" they chorused.

Hayuka nodded. "I'm here to invite you all to participate in the Auditions for Kuroshitsuji III."

"What?!" screamed the Otarangers. "But Funtom only chooses the best out of the best!"

"How do you even know that?" Kazu asked incredulously.

"Beings such otakus, of course they know." Jin replied. "Though why you? I though it was the CEO, Kiryuu Natsuka who can do things by herself?"

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Even you know something about the Funtom Acting Industries."

Hayuka shrugged to reply Jin's question. "She asked me to."

"Wait a minute!" Ban cried. "What's with that LBX?" he pointed at the mysterious LBX.

Hayuka smiled. "I see you have met Down Horn," she said. "Come," she ordered it. The LBX immediately leaped on her shoulder.

"I've never seen it in the shops before..." Ban frowned.

"That's because I designed it myself," Hayuka replied.

"Cool!" Ban cheered. "Hey, want to battle against me?"

"Not now, " Hayuka shook her head. "I need answers."

Sendou took out one of his tarrot cards. He looked at it and said, "I'm going."

Ami thought it would be a change after LBXs, so she wanted to audition. That leads to Ryuu and Otayellow wanting to audition too.

Jin was a little reluctant but went after his butler persuaded him too. His butler then wanted to audition, along with Otapink.

Gouda decided to go as Lau, leading Mika as Rao-Mao.

The others wanted to support. And the Oarangers excuse is:

"As long as evil exists in this world..." Otablack began.

"Beauty and friendship," continued Otapink.

"With the power of curry!" Otayellow added.

"We'll protect the peace of Akihabara, oh, and Funtom Acting Industries." Otablue said.

"We are the LBX battlers of love and justice!" cried Otared.

"Otablack!"

"Otapink!"

"Otayellow!"

"Otablue!"

"Otared!"

"The five of us together..." Otared continued.

"Otarangers!" they cried in unisn and fell in to poses.

"I got it wrong again..." Otayellow mumbled as he quickly adjusted his pose.

Hayuka smiled. Her smile then widened into a smirk. "You said you want a battle right?" she asked.

Ban eagerly nodded.

"Well, here's a challenge," Hayuka said. "Ten on one, no rules. Deal?"

"Deal." Ban nodded.

Soon, Odin, ProtoZenon, Pandora, Fenrir, Hakai-O Z, Nightmare, Bibinbird-X, Buld, Mad Dog and The Queen were on a desert territiory against Dawn Hron.

It was an intense battle. The ten LBXs did their every attack function but there was hardly a scratch on Dawn Horn. Ten minutes later, nearly everyone was down except Odin and ProtoZenon. Daw Horn had did a very powerful attack called Dawn's Star. Amazingly, Dawn Horn can also change forms in to a unicorn. When Ban and Jin switched modes, Hayuka did too. She made Dawn Horn reveal its true form and changed her mode to Eclipse Mode. She defeated both Odin and ProtoZenon with a finishing function, Dawn's Monsoon.

"Well, bye then," Hayuka said when the battle finished. "See you at the auditions?" With that, she disappeared into thin air with her LBX.

"Cool! She is so cool!" Ban said. "I am so going to the auditions and challenge her again!"

* * *

Hayuka: Finally, all the auditions are done...

Natsuka: Yes...

Miko: Well then, type to you next chapter!


	9. The Funtom Meeting 2

Hayuka turns on her laptop, wanting to type the fan fiction out. Suddenly, she stops. She turns off her laptop and instead turns on her video camera. She faced the video camera to the meeting room.

"For this chapter, I'm not going to type," she says. "I'm going to make a video!"

Then she says, "Ohayo, everybody! Today we are having on Ntv7 'The Funtom Meeting!'. This is on Live!"

* * *

"We've been receiving a lot of response, haven't we?" Mikasa, a co-director of Funtom Acting Industries asked herself.

"So we have," Miko nodded.

"That's good to hear then," The door was opened, revealing a smiling Natsuka. Sebastian and Ciel trailed after her.

"Nat-Nat-Natsuka! I thought you were dead!" Mikasa exclaimed.

"well, eventually someone liked someone and he decided not o listen to his lover's orders because someone wants to protect someone during the auditions." Natsuka smirked to a blushing Sebastian and a groaning Ciel.

"Yaoiness~" Hayuka whispered to Miko. Miko glared at her best friend then facepalmed. She muttered something about 'I'm being infected...'

"So the Earl likes his own butler, huh?" Lau snickered. Ran-Mao, forever sitting on his lap, nodded.

"Shut up!" Ciel replied, his face turned red.

"Now, Natsuka, what will you do?" Mikasa glared at Natsuka.

"You two, get a room if you want to do that!" Miko glared at the master and the butler. Hayuka aww-ed silently.

"Now, all the judges are present. We can begin the meeting." Natsuka said firmly, taking a file out of a drawer.

"Judges?" Elizabeth looked up hopefully.

"Yes, do I have to repeat twice?" Natsuka glared at the naive girl. She really hated this childish, stupid actress. (To Lizzy's fans, no offense. So really sorry if I insulted you all.)

"Kekekekeke... this will be extremely interesting... I just found out that Yue from the CardCaptor Sakura cast will be auditioning for me... Kekeke... I wonder if he can tell a joke..." Undertaker laughed.

"I still don't see why this should go on." Ciel crossed his hands.

Natsuka, sitting on her 'director' chair with the three co-directors next to her, smirked at Sebastian. Sebastian looked away, obviously displeased about not fulfilling his master's/lover's order. Ciel got the hint from Natsuka and glared at Sebastian.

Miko sighed as she held up a piece of paper.

"Well, then. Let's go through the rules of the auditions."

"Rule 1," Natsuka started. "No fighting."

"Rule 2, " Hayuka continued, "No cheating."

"Rule 3, " Mikasa stated, "No flirting among the participants."

"Rule 4," Miko sighed, "No yaoing."

Hayuka was displeased with Rule 4.

"Rule 5," Natsuka added, "No eating seafood."

"Rule 6," Hayuka nodded, "No drinking champagne."

"Rule 7," Mikasa added, "No cats."

"WHY?" Miko and Sebastian yelled.

"Rule 8," Natsuka ignored them, "No pets."

"But...Mokona..." Elizabeth sighed.

"Rule 9," Hayuka continued, "No attacking any of the judges."

"Rule 10," Miko finally accepted the truth, "No smoking."

"Rule 11," Mikasa added, "No drug-taking."

"Rule 12," Natsuka said. "No arguing among the judges, excluding us, of course." She pointed at herself and the co-directors.

"Rule 13," Hayuka added, "No interrupting any auditions, which does not apply to any of the judges."

"Rule 14," Miko mourned, still sad from being not able to keep her cat, "No revealing clothing."

"Rule 15," Mikasa sighed, "No M-rated stuff, this only applies to the auditioners."

"Rule 16," Natsuka looked up from her book, "No talking when an audition is going on, this excludes the judges."

"Rule 17, " Hayuka continued, "No throwing stuff at the ones who are auditioning, excluding orders from judges."

"Rule 18, " Mikasa added. "No boo-ing or jeering."

"Rule 19, " Miko continued, "No uses of bombs, swords, powers or anything supernatural is allowed, excluding orders from the directors only."

"Rule 20," They finally said together, "No breaking the rules or you will be sent to the Torture Chamber."

"Wow, you remembered everything and even took turns to say them?" Sebastian praised the directors.

"Your praise is only half-hearted, butler," Natsuka scoffed, not looking at Sebastian.

"Well, I am refusing to accept anything of this," Ciel said with the pride of a Phantomhive.

"Easy then, "Hayuka shrugged, "We'll disqualify you from the judges table."

"I'm sure someone would not like that." Miko added, looking at Sebastian.

"Fine," Ciel sighed.

"Well, then. Are you ready for the auditions?" Natsuka asked, concluding the meeting.

* * *

"And cut! Finished!" a man shouted.

"Thanks," Hayuka fluttered her eyelashes at the man.

The man turned red. "Y-y-you're welcome."

**And so, that concludes the meeting! See you in the next chapter!**

**Yours, **

**PissyOtakus**


	10. Hayuka's Promotion

Dear readers,

This is Natsuka, CEO of Funtom Acting Industries, as you know. Well then, (coughs a little), I am going to explain what is happening now.

First of all, the animes are finshed, the invitation letter have been given out to casts. If you, my dear reader, would like to participate in the auditions. Please do not hesitate to Private Message us on . If you do not have a fanficiotn account, please fill in the form at the right side of this page. We will, of course, consider. Please include the following:

Character name: (needs to be a Japanese one)

Auditioning for which charcter: (you can have maximum three characters)

Personality:

Style:

Quotes:

Please do have patience, as you can see, we are actually quite busy because of all these auditions. The terms and conditions are below:

- no incomplete forms will be accepted  
-personalities and styles must be explained EXTREMELY CLEARLY

-you must have at least one quote, and it must be your own.

If you do not understand, please e-mail us at FuntomActs . Yes, the e-mail is real. You can also visit our website and submit the forms there. Please take note that we will reply you a little late. For those of you that are interested, dateline will be a month after all the invitation letters all given to casts. First come, first serve. Do not miss this!

"Best acts and passion"

Yours,

Kiryuu Natsuka

* * *

Dear readers,

This is Natsuka again. We are pleased to tell you that Hayuka has been promoted.

Although I still am the only one who holds the director position, Hayuka is now the 'helper' of mine. For your information in Funtom Acting Industries, above the co-directors, we have helpers, and of course, on top, the director.

Hayuka's promotion was decided by the one and only CEO of Funtom Acting Industries, which is, of course, me. Hayuka has been very helpful in managing all our acts, especially these auditions for Kuroshitsuji III. Hayuka has the second place of all the work that is done for these auditions, and I am very proud to say that she works diligently, with no complaint at all.

Kuroryuu Mikasa and Neiji Miko still remain as our brilliant co-directors. (Mikasa: Hahaha, my ass. Miko is brilliant? More like she is a lazy bump. Natsuka: Don't say that! She did not mean to! Anyway she is currently typing the next chapter out.) Without them, this audition wouldn't have been possible! Auditions for Kuroshitsuji III is a very important event for us, so please support us thoroughly. (That is why we have the review button as well as the favourite and follow button!)

"Best acts and passion"

Yours,

Natsuka

(P.S. It's really me, Natsuka, typing. This is a secret from Hayuka, until she reads this chapter, of course!)

* * *

**OFFICIAL LETTER OF HAYUKA'S PROMOTION**

Dear Otonashi Hayuka,

Letter of Promotion

It is my pleasure to tell you that you have been promoted from the position of a co-director to a helper.

This decision was made very abruptly so please forgive me for not promoting you formally. I hope you continue to work diligently as before, you are truly a hardworking friend. Congratulations!

"Best acts and passion"

Yours,

Natsuka.


	11. Let The Auditions Begin!

"I still don't understand why you must accompany me," Syaoran grumbled to his butler, Wei.

Wei smiled. "Mistress Yelan's order, my boy. That is why I'm auditioning for Tanaka."

Sakura, who was standing beside Syaoran , laughed softly. "This will be an exciting day," she murmured.

On the other side of the hall, the Tsubasa cast had just arrived in the hall.

"Kuro-pin! Let's go and make some friends!" Fai creid joyfully.

"No, I need to protect Sakura and Syaoran(the Tsubasa ones)," Kurogane said firmly.

Fai pouted. "You are no fun, Kuro-puu!"

Back with the CCS cast, Eriol's head shot up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know why but I scense two of your auras." Eriol explained.

Just then, they noticed Fai approaching them, with a reluctant Kurogane and Sakura accompanied by Syaoran. They were well protected under Kurogane's watchful eyes.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Fai and this-" Fai spoke up and pointed at Kurogane. "-is Kuro-pon!" He then gestures at the two figues behind him. "These two are Sakura and Syaoran!"

Both Sakuras and Syaorans stared at each other.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura," SAkura said slowly. "This is my boyfriend, Syaoran, my best friends, Tomoy and Eriol."

"And I'm Cerberus, guardian beast of the Sakura cards!" Kero proudly said but kissed the groung when Syaoran punched him. 'More like a stuffed toy then a beast..." Syaoran muttered.

"I heard that!"

:-:

It was a few minutes when the two casts were accquainted with each other. Other casts are getting along too, though the Naruto cast and the Inazuma Eleven cast are arguing with each other.

"Soccer is the best!" Endou was exclaiming.

"What the hell is soccer anyway?" Naruto wanted to know. "Being a ninja is cool! Look at me! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Millions of Narutos appeared, polluting the place with annoying "Danttebaiyo!" calls.

Sakura erased them with her Erase card.

Meanwhile, it was a tearful reunion between a guardian river spirit and a human. A lot of shouting was hears but everything ended with the spirit kissing the human on the lips, shocking her.

The Hetalia cast was soon acquainted with the Danball Senki cast. Italu kept offering pasta to everyone though, and all Ban was doing was thinking about Hayuka and her awesome LBX.

As for the Fairy Tail cast, they were were extremely curious about he Accel World cast who kept saying things like, "Brain Burst," , "Unlimited Burst!" or something like that. Many men were admiring Kuroyukihime's beauty. She ignored them anyway.

The whole Funtom Acting Industires was filled with talking.

"Ahem." A magnified voice was heard. Everyone turned to see Natsuka standing on the stage.

"Welcome to the Fumto Acting Industries!" Natsuka cried. 'UI am Kiryuu Natsuka, as you all know. The auditions for Kuroshitsuji II is about to start. Hayuka is handing out the rules right now." Everyone turned to see a cheerful Hayuka waving at them. "The auditions are in two groups, which is the anime characters section and the non-anime character section. In both groups, the auditions startw ith thcharacters in Season 1, then 2, ending with the main characters. Now do any of you have any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"What do you want, spiral fishcakes?" Natsuka asked.

"When are are the auditions are going to start?" Naruto whined.

Natsuka grinned. "As a matter of a fact, the auditions will start, right now!"

The hall erupted into cheers.

"But-" Natsuka began.

The hall immediately quietened down.

"If no one wished me 'Happy Birthday!', the auditions will be cancelled."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATSUKA!" Everyone immediately shouted.

* * *

For your information, Natsuka's birthday is really today. As a little birthday gift, here's a little birthday present.

* * *

_Ciel and Sebastian stood on an empty dance floor..._

_"Oppa Gangnam Style!"_

_Ciel frowned. "You got it wrong!" he shouted. "It's not Oppa Gangnam style, it's Happy birthday!"_

_The Happy Birthday song was played and Ciel danced with Sebastian._

_"Oppa Gangnam Style! Eh~~~ Sexy Ciel~~"_

_Ciel stopped again. "Change it back." he ordered._

_The Happy Birthday song was played once more._

_"Mother Father Gentleman!" _

_"That's it!" Ciel shouted. "I'm not doing this anymore!" He stomps off._

_"Happy pasta to you..." Italy sang out._

_"Wait a minute. Seriously, no pasta? No Doitsu?" Miko asked._

_"There's still yaoi.." Hayuka whispered to her friend._

_Miko facepalmed. "I'm being infected..."_

_Many Kuroshitsuji songs were played. _

_"Ooh, I like this song..." Hayuka cried. "Shinigami Haken Kyoukai desu, kisoku wo Junshu, Yaburu no Dare~Dare?"_

_"Seriously, can you stop singing that song for even a minute?" Miko asked._

_"NO! Doitsu!" Hayuka cried._

_"DOITSU! SOITSU!" Miaksa kept saying._

_Miko facepalmed._


End file.
